Twins' Secrets
by MadPoppetNyne
Summary: The moment Naraku interefered in their lives, these twins have only experienced pain. Will they be able to grow used to it and start again? The Inuyasha characters have new challenges... and foes. Normal pairings, except SessOC.
1. Prologue

Twins' Secrets AngelofFire & Sarah Annabelleh Prologue 

"Run, Kaori, Kaoru!" The girls were frozen in their spots as they stared blankly at their brother. He growled as he unsheathed Ryukotsu and began to slash oni dead.

"I told you two: RUN!"

They got out of their hiding place and ran like the wind past the seemingly unending destruction the oni were provoking. Kaoru tripped with a dead body and fell to the ground before turning around and gasping. The youkai were catching up with her. Kaoru looked up at her twin, who was way ahead, and cried out, "Kaoriiii! Help!"

This last one turned around and sent a blast of elven energy to the youkai, who died instantaneously.

"Thanks, Kaori."

The twins looked at each other and started to run into the forest. Their brother would take care of the youkai and would join them later on. The most important thing right now was to get away safely from the village.

Nighttime came around and there was no sign of Ryuhoshi. Kaori sighed once again before turning her gaze toward her elder sister, who sat still staring into the fire. It seemed Kaoru was also worried for their brother.

Ryuhoshi was a whole taiyoukai, unlike them. Their father had been Aminamaru, the great elf taiyoukai of the South, but he had been murdered about forty-two years ago in an unfair battle. The three of them had always admired their father, especially Ryuhoshi and Kaori for his strength and awesome powers.

Their mother had been Yuki, a human. Kaoru missed her dearly, since she had been her mother's greatest admirer. Nobody could really understand what was the reason, since Yuki was weak and defenseless without any of them. The only logic reason was that Kaoru looked past her mother's weakness and into the real Yuki. Her death twenty-two years ago had caused a great impact on Kaoru, but it has been awhile since then.

Kaori got up on her feet and started to walk back to the village, when she heard Kaoru's voice saying softly, "We'll go tomorrow. Ryuhoshi is gone." She turned on her heels and stared blankly at her twin.

"You believe," she started, "he-he's d-dead?" Kaoru simply nodded in silence.

Kaori exploded. "How can you believe that? Don't you have faith he'll come back to us? Isn't he stronger than us, anyway? You're always so negative about everything, Kaoru!"

Kaoru stood up to face her sister. They both had the same face, the same skin color, the same ears. But there were many differences between them. For once, Kaori had blackish-red hair and golden eyes, while Kaoru had silvery-black tresses and sky blue eyes. Kaori was an expert in magic when Kaoru was the total opposite, yet she was awesome with weaponry. And another one of those differences was the fact that Kaori's temper was explosive and Kaoru was more of the quiet peacemaker.

"I'm not being negative. I'm just stating the truth. If Ryuhoshi hasn't come yet is because he died in that battle."

"But he's a whole youkai, and not only a simple youkai, but a TAIYOUKAI! The most powerful of all youkai? I'd accept it if he were a hanyou, like one of us, but he isn't!"

Kaoru shook her head and looked at the ground in thought. "I can't believe it myself either, but if a day wen t by an he hasn't come to us, then... he must be gone... forever..."

"KAORU! I WON'T BE STILL UNTIL WE FIND OUT THE TRUTH!"

She smiled weakly at her younger sister and shrugged. "Sure, Kaori. Anyway, we need to give the people there a proper burial."

This seemed to be alliviating to Kaori, who simply sighed and retreated to a nearby tree to rest. A soft breeze blew, tossing her hair in it. 'How about,' she thought, 'if Kaoru's right? If Ryuhoshi's dead?' She bit her lip. 'Well, all I can do is wait until tomorrow and find out... with my own eyes.'

Kaoru bent down and removed the scabbard from his obi as carefully as she could and secured it in her waist. She then pulled the mighty sword out of the ground and, after testing its weight for awhile, sheathed it and looked down. She had been more than right. Ryuhoshi had been killed during the battle, and from the amount of destruction and her brother's wounds, it must've been a very powerful hanyou. Even then, Ryuhoshi had also seriously wounded the attacker, for its blood and chunks of its body were sprawled everywhere.

"Thanks for the second chance you've given us, Ryuhoshi," Kaori prayed fervently.

"And thanks for the sword too." This caused Kaori to glare at her sister, who was simply staring down at Ryuhoshi's dead body in silence and reverence. When she bent down once again to look for something, Kaori lunged for her yelling, "Ah, no! Enough with the sword! Don't disrespect the dead's sleep!"

Kaoru firmly replied with a smirk, "It's not like he's going to use such valuable things now that he's dead, right? We need it more than he does. And anyway, you're the one who's going to wake him up with your screaming."

Kaori pouted before trying to find out what she was searching for. Kaoru harrumphed in disgust as she jumped up. "The attacker took it away."

"What?"

She looked at Kaori through her eye's corner. "The family's symbol. The molten gold sun. Kaori?"

"Yeah?" was her sister's reply.

"Father was buried with his weapons, am I not right?"

Kaori nodded innocently, but when she saw her sister turn in her parents' tombs' direction, she jumped up and ran to her.

"Aren't you thinking of—"

"Of digging in father's grave and taking away his sword? Sure, why not?"

"I didn't give you that idea, did I?"

"No, you just guessed what were my intentions." With that, she used her inhuman speed to arrive at the tombs and started to dig. Behind, in the village, Kaori had her mouth hanging open in unbelief. 'And I thought she was more respectful than THAT."

She returned to her brother's corpse and looked him over for a while. "It seems like he was poisoned or something by the style. He had serious wounds, but none of them are deep enough as to cause him death. Strange." Kaori lifted up her brother's arm and shrieked before letting it fall down to the ground. She lifted it up again and covered her nose. Just what she had thought. His side was melted, and there was also coagulated blood. His wound was so deep that his ribs and some organs could be seen. Kaori put down his arm and turned her head away in disgust. "I'm going to have nightmares for a long while."

She stood up quietly and sighed before turning around and—

"KAORUUUU!"

She looked up from her digging and to the cry's direction. It came from the village, where Kaori must be, since she didn't follow her to the graves. A shiver ran down her spine. It was an evil presence. Not like the youkai who had attacked the village the last day, but much more evil.

"Kaori's in danger. But... and the sword?" She knelt quietly in the ground, thinking which would be a much better option, when she heard a "KAORU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

'Hold on, Kaori. I'll get the sword! Just hold on a bit more!"

'Is she deaf or did--' "Did you kill my sister? Answer me!"

The powerful youkai standing before her smirked. "No, but I did kill that taiyoukai right there," he replied pointing at Ryuhoshi's corpse.

"You killed MY brother! How'd you dare, you- you beast!"

The youkai laughed mockingly at her and attacked her. She managed to dodge him in time, and so she did every time he attacked her. She was freaked out to the marrow, but she knew she had to avenge her brother's death from this youkai.

'Where's that Kaoru?' Kaori thought as she dodged another attack and sent a blast of elven energy to the enemy. 'If she doesn't appear soon, I'll follow Ryuhoshi, and she'll be on her way as well!' "MOOVE IT, KAORUUU!"

"I'm. Going. Just—hold—on..." Kaoru started to dig faster in search for her father's sword, but there was no trace of it. "If mother nor Ryuhoshi had been there when father had been buried, I would've stolen Tenken from his corpse. Now, where is it?"

"MOOVE IT, KAORUUU!"

"Hold on! I just can seem to find it—"Kaoru began to sense a strong presence coming from about a feet or two deeper into the ground. She then began to dig faster than the last time, but when she heard her sister's cry of pain, Kaoru jumped up on her feet and whispered, "Forgive me, Father, but it's for Kaori's life."

She unsheathed Ryukotsu and swung it once with enough force, causing a huge path to open before her. There it was before her, the legendary Tenken, her father's sword and pride. Kaoru strode over and took it, with scabbard and all. It was just as the day her father had been buried. It was new, shiny with—

"—blood. Ryuhoshi wasn't capable of cleaning the sword? What a shame. It could be rusty, or worse even, stinky."

"HEEEEEELP!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes before rushing to her sister's aid.

"Take this!" She shot an arrow at the youkai, who caught it and broke it in two easily. He then grabbed Kaori with one of his tentacles, which coiled around her. He then began to tighten his tentacle, trying to suffocate her.

"And what about now? Isn't this fair enough for you?"

Kaori started to turn red by now with the scarcity of oxygen. She felt how she drifted away, just to come back to her body whenever the youkai tightened more and more his grip. She was going to die, certainly. She wouldn't survive to see the next day. It was all over. But...

Kaori felt as she fell to the ground, but was caught in time. She fluttered her eyes open and absent-mindedly asked, "Okaa-san?"

"Nah. But good guess. Stay here until you feel better, Kaori."

She sat up carefully and watched at her savior. 'Ah? Kaoru?' "Kaoru, where were—"

"Shut up and let me fight!"

Kaori saw as her sister fought in her favorite style: hand-to-hand. Not like she was winning or anything, but at least she kept the guy away from her. She still felt light-headed from earlier on, but at least she could determine how things were turning out.

Kaoru jumped back and drove forth Ryukotsu. "What's your name?"she asked the youkai, who attacked once more, but she cut the tentacle with her sword (a/n: or should say, Ryuhoshi's sword). "Why should you bother knowing, if you'll be soon a part of me?" Kaoru shuddered at his words.

"That means you're no more than many oni combined into one. How do you dare call yourself a youkai?"

"And how do you dare call yourselves Aminamaru's daughters?"

She bit her lip and replied, "At least we're genuine, not a 'youkai' that's actually equal to nothing."

He laughed in delight. "Well, well. Just like your mother, am I not right?"

Kaoru blew on a strand of hair that was falling over her left eye. This youkai was getting on her nerves. 'Gladly, I can keep myself calmed down.' "And if so, what?"

"Nothing, just reminiscing."

Kaoru firmly said as she prepared to defend herself with Ryukotsu, "I demand of you, what is your name?"

"Naraku." And with that, he attacked her uncessantly. Kaoru managed to keep him off, even if she really didn't harm him. She leaped over to where her twin, who by the way felt much better, was standing, ready to fight. "Our own styles, sister." Kaori nodded. "NOW!"


	2. The Separation

AngelicShadow14: So long since I last updated, huh? And it was under angel-of-fire4002. Well, here's the first chapter to this LONG story, although I promise it won't be 25+.

Disclaimer: To my regret, I don't Inuyasha and Company. I _do_ own, though, most of the made-up characters in this story, since my friend, Sarah, only made up like five or six.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Separation**

Shouts and the falling of trees, making the earth shake violently, broke the forest's silence. A black-and-red haired girl jumped out of the way as another tree fell to the ground.

"Do you have a better idea, Kaoru?" She dodged a gray tentacle easily and gazed at her elder sister, who was beside her within seconds.

She chuckled. "Ask me later on, sis. Or give me some ideas. Good ones, though."

"Like, stop running and face him?"

"Good idea, but if we get killed?" she said with sarcasm.

"We die, together. Get a peaceful rest and see okaasan, otousan, and Ryu."

"Sound like a good bargain," Kaoru replied with a half smile.

Both girls turned and yelled, "Naraku, we face you now!"

A shadow came from a few yards before them. A man with a baboon dress was standing there.

"Here you are, Aminamaru's daughters!" He sneered. "You shouldn't even be called that. Aminamaru-sama, the great taiyoukai of the East, has two weak hanyou daughters? Impressive!"

Kaoru muttered through her clenched teeth, "Let's see who's weak."

"We'll attack together!" Kaori said.

"Yes. You go left and cover me," she ordered.

Kaori puffed. _'Always covering her. Great.'_

"Ryukotsu!" Kaoru yelled out loud.

The fight started and they were even, until Kanna and Kagura's appearance. Kaori pouted.

"Gosh! Can't you fight more evenly?"

"Now, daughters of Aminamaru, suffer the consequences!" Naraku cried out.

Kaori faced her sister and asked bewildered, "What does he mean?"

"No clue," replied the other, "but get ready to fight, anyhow."

"We're ready!" Kaori yelled as she turned to face him determinedly.

Naraku chuckled, "I was just waiting for you two to stop whining about it. You're going to become an extension of me!"

"Tenken," Kaoru said in a low tone as she drew out her father's sword and lunged into an attack. Meanwhile, Kaori was gathering power to create a huge ball of fire to throw at him.

"You're not a opponent for me!" Naraku said as he rejected Kaoru's attack.

She backed off, surprise written in her eyes. Kaori cried out her name, and she noticed the huge ball of fire in her hands.

"Throw it at me!" Kaoru ordered.

"YOU CRAZY?"

"Shush and do it!"

Kaori shrugged and yelled, "Fire of the Dragon!" She thrust the energy sphere at her twin, who quickly summoned the Tenken blast and directed it at Naraku. It hit him squarely, the impact causing a blinding light that covered any signs of their victory.

Kaori ran to her sister with a concerned look. "You all right?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Yeah. Only that I'm quite out of shape after so much rest at the village."

The light dissipated in a flash, revealing a triumphant-looking Naraku inside a barrier.

"Aminamaru's daughters! What a shame!" he mocked.

Kaoru rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Doesn't he ever die?"

"Don't get busted, be careful," Kaori reminded.

"I understand what you mean," Kaoru said. "I'll see you at the village." She whizzed away into the forest.

"Kanna, Kagura! Get her!" he ordered them in anger.

Kagura raised her hand, her fan open, and cried out loud, "Dance of the Blades!"

"Kagura! Damn you! Come back here! Divine Dragon!" Kaori yelled at the top of her lungs.

But it was too late. Kanna had already caught her souls into her mirror.

Naraku snorted. "Now, it's your turn."

Kaori was taken by surprise when Naraku struck her with one of her tentacles, leaving her unconscious. A flash came dashing from the forest and struck Naraku right then.

_**(End of chapter one)**_

Angel: This first chapter was quite hard to type. I had to decipher what my friend meant to write and had to do some last minute editing (took one hour total). Which is why I was so lazy to update. Well, things shall flow smoothly from chapter 2 to chapter 4 (with a few things here and there).

READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Dash of the Gumi

Shadow: Introducing you to chapter 2, my creation (with the exception of the first three paragraphs). These chapters will be much longer. And thanks for bearing with me.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Although I wish I did… but Rumiko won't give me the rights.

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Dash of the Gumi**

"Oh, Inuyasha. Nice to see you again," Naraku greeted with false warmth.

Inuyasha placed Tetsusaiga in front of him. "Get ready to die, Naraku! No one can stop me from doing this!"

Naraku snorted. "Aminamaru's younger daughter. You're lucky, but only this once." A cloud of purple miasma surrounded him before he disappeared into the sky.

Kagome rushed to Kaori's side and cried out to Inuyasha, "We've to cure her wounds now, or else she might die!"

He shrugged. "Feh. I don't care."

* * *

**Some time later **

Kaori fluttered her eyes open and looked around before sitting up briskly and crying out in pain. She realized she had been bandaged and was sleeping in a rather puffy and comfortable futon.

A kitsune came in with questioning eyes. 'How cute,' she thought and smiled at him.

"Hi. Who are you?"

Its face brightened up as he replied, "Shippou. And you?" Just then, a hanyou stormed inside the hut, followed by a monk, a taijiya, a small neko youkai, and a girl with a strange kimono.

Kaori got up in a fighting stance and managed to mutter, "Don't get any closer to me." She began to form a small and weak sphere of energy before falling to the ground, panting.

"Don't strain yourself too much. Your wounds are still fresh!" Kaori looked up at the group in deep silence.

'I don't sense any type of evil.' "What do you want?"

"Who are you and why was Naraku behind you?" demanded the hanyou.

She stared blankly at them before replying, "My name is Kaori, and I'm one of the twin daughters of the late elf taiyoukai, Aminamaru. Naraku wants me in order to absorb me into his body and help him become a much powerful being, or a youkai, in a few words."

The monk spoke up as he took a sit. "Who is this Aminamaru?"

"One of the most powerful taiyoukai in all of Japan. He died some forty-two years ago when fighting in a battle against the Northern Elves, who're seeking for independence from the Eastern Lands. My sister and were ten years old at the time, and our brothers were 19 and 20 each. My father had been married before to a full elf and subsequently had Yoshi and Ryu. Five years after her death, my father fell in love with my mother, a human, from where my sister, Kaoru, and I were born.

"Father, Yoshi, Ryu, and I got along perfectly well, even though I am a hanyou. I guess that, because my sister has more human blood in her than elven, Yoshi and Ryu held a certain grudge against her. Father, on the other hand, enjoyed her company and mine, although she's seen more of the world than I have.

"Mother never held preference for either. All of us were corrected under her firm hand, including her stepsons."

The taijiya had a thoughtful look pasted on her face, as if not daring to ask a burning question. Kaori grinned inwardly, thinking about shyness and how pathetic it was.

"But," the taijiya finally spoke up, "she isn't here with you."

Kaori froze and her inner grin disappeared.

"Naraku captured her…"

The taijiya knelt beside her and whispered, "He has my brother too. Sorry." Kaori shook her head before speaking again.

"It's fine. But, who are you?"

The girl in the weird kimono replied, "I'm Kagome, and I'm from the future. He is Miroku, the hentai houshi; the silver-haired hanyou there is Inuyasha; she is Sango; and they are Shippo and Kirara."

Kaori smiled. "Thank you for everything, and it's nice to meet you, but I've to go to the next village." She got up with effort, but Kagome offered quickly, "We are going there too, you know. Maybe we could accompany you until your wounds are healed enough so you can be on your own."

The elf hanyou snorted in response. "You'd never understand why I'm behind that piece of filth that dares to call itself a hanyou. I want to kill him with my own hands. Plus, I still have the hope my sister is alive and safe. I need to rush to her aid."

"We understand," Kagome said, "but please, come with us."

She sighed in defeat. "Very well then. Just give me some time while I take my things," she stated.

Miroku advised, "Well, you'd better take Kirara for protection." She nodded and held the neko in her arms.

"Better move or you'll stay behind!" called out Inuyasha.

"Where is she?" cried out a bewildered Shippo, when she suddenly dissipated into thin air along with Kirara.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku. "Do you think she's saying the truth?"

"I didn't see lie in her eyes or any evil spirit in her."

**With Naraku**

"Hmph. She's off to the village she's lived in for so long. Kagura, Kanna!" the dark voice commanded.

"What now, Naraku?" the wind witch groaned as she came into view.

"Go to the village and give a surprise to our good friend Kaori."

The two incarnations left to fulfill their mission, leaving Naraku, who rose from the floor and walked out of the room. He went down the corridor and below to what seemed to be a basement. He stopped before a wooden door in the ground and opened it, revealing a dark and gloomy dungeon.

Naraku took one of the candles and strode further in, until he came to an iron door. When he opened it, he grinned evilly at his prisoner.

"So, elf, how have you enjoyed your chains?"

A pair of turquoise blue eyes glared straight at him with deep hatred.

"Does it even _seem_ I am?"

Naraku replied coolly, "Yes it does. You aren't complaining."

She puffed and looked away from him. 'Tough puppy, huh? Let's see what's your reaction to my plans."

"I guess," he started, "you believe I want to absorb you just as I will do with you dear twin. I'll take you as my own instead."

Kaoru simply smirked to herself. 'What makes him think I'm scared of the darkness? I am the owner of the shadows he inhabits.'

**Return to the Village **

Kaori rode on Kirara on her way to the village she'd lived in for twenty-five years of her life. 'I've to find that symbol Kaoru was talking about.' She gazed up at the sky and though t the day before, when her twin had huffed rather angrily after not finding the family's symbol.

'I don't know why she was so eager searching for it, but it must be extremely important.' Kaori looked down at Kirara and smiled sweetly.

"So, Kirara, how long has it been since you've been with Sango?"

The neko youkai growled in reply, to which Kaori blinked.

"Only around 8 years? Well, you want to know something? I also have a neko youkai, and her name is Hikari. She's totally black. Wait until you meet her."

They arrived at the lonely village, and Kaori easily spotted her brother, Ryuhoshi. As a taiyoukai, his corpse would never rot, so he was basically the only one who smelled the best. Suddenly, Kirara growled, drawing Kaori's attention.

"Dance of the Blades!"

She jumped away just in time and glared firmly at her opponent, the Wind Witch… and the White Ghost, as her twin had dubbed Kanna. The fight was even, two against two, and if she could find Hikari, she would have an advantage.

The Wind Sorceress opened her fan as she set her gaze on the elf hanyou. 'She's still seriously injured,' Kagura thought. 'Maybe if I wear her out a bit she'll be too weak to fight back.'

"Where is Kaoru?" cried out the young hanyou at Kagura, who chuckled and answered back, "That's none of your business hanyou! You'll know when you join her! Dance of the Whirlwinds!"

Kaori formed an elven blast of energy, creating a path through the dancing whirlwinds. 'I have only one option: to win,' she thought as she grabbed her daggers and prepared for a counter-attack to Kanna's mirror.

_**(End of chapter two)**_

AngelicShadow14: Yeah! Finally copied down chapter two! There's still a good many chapters to come. I'm right now on chapter twenty: Rising Mononoke. Since my friend is confused, I'm happy, 'cause the story's going great! It's interesting! Believe me! Now, so you get informed, there's a new character in the next chapter. The description may sound like Kikyo if you rush or have bad eyesight, but it isn't. R&R! I know very well Sarah would like a review. At least a mini one saying, "Go on." Or something. Up to you.

Forgot! Okay, I need your help here. I watch Inuyasha in the Mexican version, so the names of the attacks will be only translations. I might even use the translations of the brothers' swords sometimes. Your help will be greatly appreciated.


	4. A Note from the Author

Readers,

I am SO sorry… I have been gone from the scene for 3 years now! WOW. In any case, I shall be resuming copying down these darlings now. I can say that I had a writer's block and then some issues with the storyline, as well as trying to focus on an independent fiction story I hope to finish before I graduate from high school. DO tune in Tuesday the latest to check out the new chapters.

Apologies again!

Angel


End file.
